will he finally find the courage to tell her
by potter-granger-mad
Summary: summary inside
1. preface

WILL HE FINALY FIND THE COURAGE TO TELL HER.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry potter it all belongs to j. I only own the o.c of this story

Summary: harry loves hermione who realises to late that she married the wrong guy but will she find the perfect excuse to be able to demand a divorce from her husband to be with her true love. Will harry finally get his girl.

Warnings: there will be some strong language and some strong amount of smut so if don't like then turn back now its rated what it is for a reason.

Preface.

It was the day of hermione's and Ron's wedding Harry potter wakes up with a hangover from getting absolutely pissed the night before as he wanted to forget that the woman he secretly loves is about to marry another man but not just any man, Oh no she just happens to be marring his other best friend Ronald bilius weasley.

Hermione was dreading getting married today for a couple of reasons 1. She knew in her heart she would never be able to love him the way that he loves her. 2. She was about to get married to the wrong man. 3. She cannot tell her true love how she feels about them out of fear of rejection, and finally the last reason she dreads today instead of being exited about it is 4. She thinks that her true love loves another instead.

Ronald wakes up exited that its finally his wedding day, just then he jumps out of his bed and starts running around the burrow like a mad man, he then out of excitement forgot that his eldest brother and his wife would most likely still be asleep but he doest seem to care he bursts into the room where bill and fleur are staying for his wedding and screams "IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY A WHOOHOO''. Bill wakes up with a start and while still sleepy replies " ah yeah you are ''. Ron then backs out of his room's fleur throws her pillow at him to get him to leave they can hear him still down the hall from them screaming "IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY'', he then returns to his room to start to get ready not aware of the fact his bride to be is having second thoughts about today, as well as not knowing that his best man is in fact in love with his bride.

5 hours later

The reception is going fantastically great with mrs weasley being over the moon that nearly all her children are now married except for her youngest Ginny plus the twins are still not married. Unfortunately for the most part she has been trying to get Harry and Ginny back together while not getting the hint from nearly everyone but ginny and Ron that harry is no longer interested in dating her daughter as all she cares about is having one big happy weasley family that she has been dreaming about for years.

Now she just has to convince all her daughter-in-laws to quit the jobs and to start producing grandchildren and to be stay at home mums like she was.

As she feels that it is not right for women to work, that it in fact the mans responsibility to earn the money and the woman's job to raise the family and to look after the house and to always have the husbands food on the table for when he gets home from work.

TBC


	2. 3 years later

Chapter 1. 3 years later.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry potter just this plot and the o.c characters.

Warning: there will be strong langue in this chapter.

On with the story now.

It's been 3 long years since she married Ron and truth be sold she still regrets marrying him as she is still pining in her heart for harry potter the one man she is truly in love with.

Today hermione just so happens to be frustrated because once again she and her mother-in-law molly-I-must-interfear-in-my-childrens-lives-weasley had gotten into another blazing row and to make matters worse her husband who until today had been on her side, has now started to side with his mother over her his wife so now she is even more infuriated that's she's now glad ron is out of the house for a while to cool off.

After molly left to return to the burrow to Arthur and ron had walked out the door to go to the pub in a frustratingly foul mood, her other best friend and secret love harry comes over and the first thing he notices when he comes into her flat is her pissed off look once he has managed to calm her down. He asks her to tell him what happened as he knows most of the situation that she has been having with molly lately as she knows that he will always side with her as she heard from her sister-in-law Louise Fred's with that harry obviously fancy her.

Now here is what happened earlier on in the day with her, ron, and molly.

FLASHBACK.

Molly had just arrived at hermione's and Rons flat as they don't have enough money yet to be able to afford a proper house yet.

To the start of mollies weekly visit and her's and hermiones weekly conversation was going great and was polite as ever that's is until molly brought up the subject that not only infuriates and cause hermione to become fed up of going though twice a month ever since she and Ron got back from their honeymoon.

So the conversation went a little like this,

Molly "hermione dear don't you think is time that you gave up your job and let our ronniekins take care of earning the money for you guys from now on."

Hermione "oh you do, do you molly."

Molly "yes hermione I do."

Hermione " well molly to be honest with you (at this stage molly on tenterhooks just thinks that she finally got hermione to do as she been saying to for years that she doing a little mental happy dance.) just because you managed that way and have now finally managed to convince Sarah to give up her job doesn't mean that ( at hear this molly stops her inner happy dance and is very unhappy thinks that she will make hermione she that her way is the right way soon enough maybe she will have to make another suggestion to her ronniekins.) I will (molly's hope starts to raise again.) and why should I as you very well know we that is to say Ron and I are trying to save up to be able to buy a house so that we can (once again molly's hopes got dashed maybe she should talk to Arthur and try and get him to help them out.) move out of this dingy flat.

Molly " hermione dear as you have pointed out on numerous occasions we have been though the conversation before it is purely the mans responsibility to earn they money for the family and the woman's job to have her husbands tea on the table for when he gets home from work and to raise the children and not to work as well, besides that sarah was happy enough to give up that ridiculous and dangerous job and Charlie will see in the end that he and sarah needs to move back to England and more importantly back to ottery st catchpole soon."

Hermione "molly that may as I have pointed out every time been the way of things in the days when you and Arthur had been young but in this time of century in is perfectly acceptable for both spouses to go out and earn a living."

Hermione then continues on to say, " besides that molly we that is to say ron and I are not ready to ( molly thinks sorry hermione but that's what you think.) start a family yet when we are it will be up to us to decide when to being children into this world, Ronald will you tell you mother that you agree with me on this matter."

Ron " sorry herms ( at hearing that nickname hermione winces.) but I just so happen to agree with my mother on this ( at hearing this molly starts feeling that things will going her way at last and she might not have to resort to her next idea to get them thinking her way.) in fact it is why I've already taken steps to ensure it happens."

Hermione " what have you done Ronald ( ron doesn't realise that his wife is starting to get mad.) tell what you have done."

Ronald " well dear what I have done is this I've started to no longer use that piece of shit wizarding protection that you buy and force me for years to use every time we have sex, ( molly thinks its not right they should use anything that might prevent pregnancy.) and to be honest with you dear I've already had a word with you boss."

Hermione " ( trying to stay calm and not let her anger show out yet.) you did what Ronald."

Ron "as I said I've now had a word with your boss and he is now expecting your resignation and I've told you just now I not been using protection when we do it, ( molly starts a new mental happy dance at the thought of grandchildren here.) further more you boss expects you resignation as of next week and even further more I've had a word with gringrotts to combine our small family vault that we've had since we married with your personal vault ( at hearing this mione is now very pissed off.) as I see it herms ( another wince.) it is not right for you to have a separate vault from you husband."

Hermione " ( she now letting her anger at them and more to the point Ronald weasley show.) YOU DID WHAT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY."

Ron " but for ( he choosing to ignore his infuriated wife for now not realising that ignoring her was on of his last mistakes of today and not know that he wont be getting what he thinks he is.) some reason ( hermione thinking with Ron talking from tonight Ronald you are sleeping on the couch and perhaps Harry and bill can help me out with keeping my personal vault just that and molly should wipe that fucking smug look off her face I should just get back to listening to what my bastard of a husband is saying but I cant wait till late till he asleep on that horridly lumpy couch cause then I can masturbate to old images of harry again.) they have refused to do my request ( at hear this hermione does a mental whoop.) so I will just have to have a word with bill to find out the bastards reasons."

Hermione " Ronald now that you are give me a chance to say something let me just say how fucking dare ( ron just realised he now in trouble as his herms never swears.)

You knew that I'm not ready to start a family only now to find out that you behind my fucking back have been trying to impregnate me, as well as trying to force me to give up my job that you know I love doing but its not just my job you trying to force my to give up is it, OH NO your also being a fucking asshole bastard that's trying to get my personal vault as well, now husband dearest let me tell you THAT IT WONT FUCKING HAPPEN."

Hermione then turns to molly and says " molly I couldn't help but notice that no thanks to your attuide of finally get part of your way with Charlie and Sarah by convincing Sarah to give up her job that your son Charlie now refuses to talk to you anymore WHAT IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS MAKES YOU THINK THAT THEY WILL MOVE BACK TO ENGLAND LET ALONE ANY FUCKING WHERE NEAR YOU."

END FLASHBACK

Hermione takes a few breaths as her anger out the memory starts to build back up.

Once she has calm down enough harry asks her to continue telling him what happened.

FLASHBACK

Ronald " hermione as the man of this here flat I must say that under no circumstance are you to raise you voice at my mother it doesn't matter if you shout at me but I wont tolerate you yelling at my mother."

Molly " thanks for saying that Ronnie, now hermione I must say I don't like you attitude to the whole situation for one thing it is my belief ( at this hermione scoffs) it is my belief that ron was in fact correct and in the right to do what he did, and as for my Charlie he just so happens to be being childish ( hermine thinks that's what you think molly you who just so happen to be unable to not have to stop meddling in her children's lives.) you'll see the moment he and Sarah finally have their first child that they'll need all the help, hell they'll even need all the help from me that I can give them while Sarah's pregnant eventually ( hermione mentally says to herself I don't think so.)."

Hemione " molly for one I believe that you are incorrect on both accounts."

Molly " oh you do, do you hermione."

Hemione " yes molly I do, now as I was saying before you interrupted me not only are you incorrect on both accounts ( here molly snorts.) and as another thing molly it is in fact not up to you to decide what should or should not happen in you children's marriage, let me also just say that if you keep pushing your points onto your children and their wives they will not only stop communicating with you but they will also come to resent you altogether, oh and molly 1 last thing."

Molly "yes hermione dear."

Hermione " stop trying to get Harry back with your daughter ."

Molly "why should I do that hermione (she starting to lose her temper now), as everyone knows they meant to be together."

Hermione "the fact is that just one week ago did harry himself tell me that he is in fact no longer interested in your daughter for dating or marriage nor is he even interested in dating or marriage at the moment."

Molly "oh he did, did he well he was most likely lying to you I believe I know what's best for him as I do any of my children or there spouses."

Hermione " molly take my advice and for one back off if you don't want to push your children and the partners further away."

Molly " hermione how dare you tell be to back off from my family I just have what's in their best interests at heart."

Hermione "Ronald do you have anything to add of are you just going to sit there and continue to allow your mother to further fucking infuriate me."

Ron " to be honest with you herms (wince) I've said everything that I wanted to say dear."

Hermione " AAAARRRRGGGHH, GET OUT BOTH OF YOU, AND BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DON'T BOTHER WITH ANY FUCKING EXCUSE RONALD AS I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION, IN FACT YOU BASTARD I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT."

Molly " fine hermione but may I just say this isn't over we will discuss it again and soon."

Ron "okay ill go, but will you be waiting up for me to get back so we can have sex tonight as you are ovulating at the moment."

Hermione " NO RONALD I WILL NOT WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, WHEN YOU RETURN HERE LATER YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH AND ANOTHERING WE WILL NOT BE HAVING SEX AGAIN FOR A LONG TIME."

Ron "(grumpily states ) now that's not fairer."

Hermione " RONALD BILIUS WERASLEY DO NOT INTERUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU (Ron looks as if he wants to interrupt his wife again but seeing her look decides its best not to.) YOU WAS GOING TO BE ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT WEEK BUT THANKS TO YOU WHINING THAT YOU DON'T THINK IT FAIR YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A LOT LONGER AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FUCKING BITCHING TO ME THAT ITS NOT FAIR, YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKING THAT IM EVEN LETTING YOU FUCKING BACK IN TO THIS FUCKING SHITTY FLAT AT ALL, NO GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SIGHT,

Ron "fine then since you want to be a fucking bitch then ill go."

END FLASHBACK

After hermione finishes telling Harry what happen he then replies to her

Harry " hermione you was of course right with what you told me Ron has become the worlds biggest prick, to be honest with you (while he thinking god mione I love you I can tell you don't love the prick divorce and be with me I would treat you like you should be.) hermione ron doesn't deserve you, now how about I do you a favour and talk to the goblins on your behalf to make sure that he doesn't succeed in combine your personal vault with the vault you have with him since you first got married."

Hermione "thanks harry I would be appreciative to you if you were to do that plus the fact is I know I can always rely on you.( gives him a kiss on the cheek.) you also never refer to me by his horridly disgusting and wince able nickname of herms that I cant stand at least you refer to me by a nickname I love that of mione."

Harry "your welcome mione."

2 hours later.

So after harry had talked to the goblins on behalf of mione and sorted it that ron will not be able to combine the to vaults without her permission or her blessing.

It was half an hour later that they talked to Charlie when he flooed called mione's and Ron's, after explain everything to Charlie he says that he agrees with what mione said and did as well as what harry said and did, only then did Charlie tell them that he and Sarah have decided to move back to England but that they are absolutely not moving anywhere and he means anywhere near ottery st catchpole as the fact is that Charlie has had enough of his mothers attitude after making them swear not to reveal that not only to ron ( as they now ron would go start to their mother to tell her then she would get in her head to convince them to move nearer to his parents.) or his mother.

Once they had promised that ron would have no knowledge of anything that Charlie tells him today or that he called, so Charlie went on to ask them if they were aware that Helen ( George's finance'.) is officially expecting and that Percy's wife Audrey is also expecting as is Fred's wife Louise, they all agreed as one that molly was not to be told at this stage in time, but that Arthur is in fact aware of the pregnancies.

So harry and hermione told Charlie to tell the others for them congratulation, Charlie also told them that in the next couple of months once he and Sarah have moved back and settled in alright they are planning on trying for a baby themselves and that bill and fleur are already starting to try for a baby themselves as well.

3 months later

Ron's and molly's attitude to the whole situation hasn't change, mione relieved that she hasn't become pregnant as she not wanting rons children ( she not going to tell him that though it also helps that they not shared the same bed for two months. Now if she was married to harry and he said he wanted children she wouldn't hesitate as his is the only children she prepared to give birth to.) in fact they are still not aware that 4 of the women in the family are now pregnant, they've also forgotten that it is only two days till George and Helens wedding, they have no idea that fleur I 5 weeks pregnant, that Helen herself is 6 months pregnant, that Louise is 4 and a half months pregnant, and that Audrey is 4 months pregnant.

To be honest Ron doesn't seem to care that he has been continuing to piss hermione of that as of yesterday he is back on the couch for good in their flat as the still don't have a proper house yet and believe me when I tell you that Ronald is not happy that he has now been permantly kicked out of his bed and that his wife isn't carrying his child, that he suddenly remembers cho's offer from the other day at work ( cho "If you ever fancy meeting up for a drink and a shag just let me know as I know how to care for a mans need unlike you bitch of a wife, as she stole Harry of me when we were still in hog warts, so if you ever denied sex from her just remember my pussy will be waiting for you,") believe when I say that Ron is now considering taking cho up on her offer

T.B.C

A.N. Review and tell me what you think also if you have a suggest that you want to happy in the story let me know and I will consider putting it in the story somehow

Thanks.


	3. ron caught out

Chapter 2: Ron caught out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry potter universe but this story plot and 0.c characters.

It's been several more months since his wife kicked him out of their marital bed for good; furthermore it's been roughly eight months since the start of his affair with Cho Chang started.

His brilliantly smart, and stunningly beautiful wife Hermione has no idea that her spineless, deceitful, cheating husband sneaks his lover, Cho, back to their flat during his lunch break for his daily lunchtime shag session, and that sometimes he invites Cho back to their flat after work as well (but that only happens on the days that he's told that Hermione has to work late.) like today for instance as she has a mountain of paperwork to get through.

One day while Ron and Co are at the flat for their usual lunchtime shag, one of the neighbours here and not knowing that its young Mr. Weasley who's in there thinks that someone has broken in as he can hear noises coming from the flat.

So the neighbor returns to his own flat and immediately contacts Hermione by Floo at her office to inform her what he'd heard, now upon hearing this Hermione starts to get worried, so she immediately contacts her brother-in-law Charlie and asks him to check out the disturbance and let her know what it was, Charlie then agrees but for his parents sake who constantly nag him to find out why whenever Hermione needs something important that her husband can do, does she always first go to her brother-in-laws or her father or in Arthur before considering her Ron. So she tells Charlie the truth why she doesn't want to bother Ron, as the truth is she doesn't really talk anymore without arguing all the time now, even over the littlest and stupidest of things they now end up arguing about, so Charlie says that in that case he would be happy enough to check out the disturbance as a favor for his sister-in-law.

When Charlie gets to Ron's and Hermione's he lets himself into it by using the emergency key that he was given for it when he and his wife Sarah first moved back to England by Hermione.

At first he thinks that the neighbor must have imagined hearing noises as he couldn't see or hear anything wrong in the flat, that is until he is about to leave so that he could report that everything is fine to not only the next door neighbor but also his sister-in-law when he notices something on the floor not right on the floor on closer inspection he notices that it's a woman's shoe, he knows that Hermione is not the type to leave things lying around scattered on the floor as she has a place for everything in the flat, so he decides to take a closer look as he got a feeling that it's not one of Hermione's and his gut feeling was correct.

As when he had leant do for a closer look at the shoe that was just a little behind the couch he then notices a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom door, knowing that Hermione at work leads him to conclude that there is a chance that Ron is cheating on her as he notices that the trail of clothes doesn't just contain woman's clothes but also men's and on closer inspection he confirms the men clothes are his baby brothers.

So just as he is moving to the door to check for any silencing and locking charms he thinks to himself ( You bastard if in a moment I discover, which I believe I will that you are cheating on Hermione, then brother dearest I guarantee that I will help her to divorce your cheating arse with good reason at last.) he then goes on to think ( whoever this mystery woman is brother that you are shagging will be welcome to you after you divorce and if Hermione wants to pretend to be devastated at the discovery just so she can hurt the bitch then I will encourage her to do so, before I encourage her to reveal to your sorry ass that she never loved you. Tee hee.) But just before he gets near enough to the bedroom door to check for any charms there comes a knock at the front door of the flat.

Just as he is about to turn around to head back in the direction of the door to find out who is knocking a woman's voice called out, but not just any woman's voice oh no it was in fact his mother's voice ( ( faintly behind the front door.) Molly says " Ron, Ron are you in there if you are come and open the door sweetie, are you alright sweetheart as your father is here with me he told me that he saw you leaving your office at the ministry and just before you were out of earshot he said he caught the end tail of your conversation to your boss, that you needed the rest of the day off for personal reasons. So will you please open this door up and let us in so we can see if your alright.") Charlie at hearing this then thinks ( it must have been shortly after he left the ministry that he meet up with his mystery woman.) so he walks over to the front door thinking that he'll be clever as he get ready to let his parents in, he thinks to himself (" if I was to let my oh so loving mother and father in, then they are bound to see the clothes that are not Hermione's and they will get suspicious, next my mother will ask what I'm doing here at which point I will explain that I'm here on behalf of Hermione to check out a reported disturbance and that Hermione contacted me from work, and here we are and that there's no need for him to ask why they're there as he heard his mother though the door.").

So Charlie then opens the front door and as predicted he is straight away asked by his mother why he's there and where Ronald is, so he explains to them why he's there (only after he has bid them to come into Ron's flat when Molly asked where Ron is Charlie pointed to the bedroom door.) Molly, being the concerned parent, thinks he must be ill for him to leave off work for personal reasons and is about to go to the bedroom to check ( having ignored what Charlie said about the reported disturbance.) but before she's even managed to take one step in that direction when both her husband and son stop her, so she again tries to find out why Charlie is there but before he can say a word his father steps in and tells Molly what he's doing there the part of the explanation that she had in his eyes chosen to deliberately ignore, so she asks why Hermione didn't just try Ron, Arthur again replies before Charlie could stating that he already told her that when Hermione tried her husband's office she was told that he was unavailable and they weren't sure when he would be back. (It was during all this that his parents finally noticed the woman's shoe and the trail of clothes that are leading to their youngest son's bedroom. Arthur of course realizes that it means his youngest son is obviously cheating on his wife with another woman, but Molly is in denial.) Molly's denial period is promptly brought to a halt when just as she about to point out that the must be Hermione's clothes, by Charlie stating clearly that they are not as they are items that Hermione would not wear and that she is still at work. That is when Molly takes another good look at them and see that not only is Charlie and Arthur are correct on both points but that if Ron was home that it was too quiet and that has now confirmed Charlie's suspicions that there is a silencing charm up.

While they are on the way over to the door Molly thinks (Hermione should under no circumstances find out about this as it would put an end to their marriage, you fool Ronald Bilius Weasley.) while Molly is thinking that both Arthur and Charlie are thinking (" Divorce Ville here you come at long last, son/brother. Next stop: at the station getting Harry and Hermione together at last.") By now they are all over by the silenced bedroom door, it just a short time Charlie makes quick work in taking down the wards.

Now all of a sudden they can hear the obvious sounds of a woman moaning so they lean a little closer to try and hear if he would mention the bitch's name, when all of a sudden the mystery woman starts to scream louder " that's it fuck me harder Ron, I'm so close now to coming, pound me till I come." Ron screams and they hear the condemning name that Hermione will want to know "Yeah that's it CHO take it, take it all in. You're SOOOOO much better than my bitch of a wife," just as Charlie is about to open the door, Arthur stops him but before he could ask why Arthur pulls out a camera Charlie soon realizes that by getting photos as evidence against Ron showing that he was unfaithful to his wife it will in fact help Hermione with the chances at divorcing him.

At Arthur's nod Charlie throws open the door and Arthur starts to click away like a mad man, Cho then notices them and starts to scream, which in turn leads Ron to notice them ( while this is going on, Molly is crying in the background "why, Ron, why would you cheat on your Hermione.") Ron's response to that and the whole situation is to look down as in his heart he knows that his life is not about to get better any time soon so he just ends up exclaiming "oh, shit.).

T.B.C

A.N: I know you must be wondering why I haven't mention about Ron's brothers kids any more and the is two reasons the first is that they are only minor characters in this fic and the second is there will be a chapter later on about them.

a.n.2. Just wanting your opinion about what you think will happen in the next chapter so let me know in the review section


	4. divorce, demand and finalized part 1

Chapter 3. Divorce demanded and finalised (part 1.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry potter just the plot of this story and the original characters.

Warning for this chapter: the will be fairly mild-strong language in this chapter.

On with the story.

After Arthur had got enough photos he told Ron how ashamed he was of his son and that he feels they should both get out before the consider telling his wife of his slut of a mistress Ron didn't take to kindly to Arthur calling cho that turn to hear what his mother who had by now thankfully stopped crying and asked if she was willing to allow them to ruin his marriage by blurting out that he was being unfaithful she in turn promised that her sons wife would have no idea about any of this.

Next thing we know Arthur had gone back to the ministry while Charlie went home and told Sarah everything, when Arthur got to the ministry he was told that his daughter-in-law was in her office so he headed straight there, once in mione's office he went on to explain everything that he saw and told her he had proof to back up his claims and he then went on to explain to her how molly didn't think she should be told of her husbands cheating.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

When Hemione first heard of her husbands infidelity she was surprised, but it was when she heard about molly's reaction to it all, one minute she was shocked then in a split second shock turned to anger at the fact that her mother-in-law didn't think she should be told that her husband was being unfaithful, ( To be honest internally she was jumping for joy and doing a mental dance and not a small dance either at the prospect that she would soon be able to for good reasons of be able to divorce Ronald.) she was still in her office when Arthur had come to tell her about the adultery and showed her the proof of it ,once she returns to the flat she plans to confront him and demand a divorce once she has returned to the flat after work, she's not about to let him have a chance to make excurses nor is she going to giving a chance to deny it or to even think about blaming her. Knowing him he will try to do all of that if she didn't show him that she has proof of his adultering ways, which she was luckily for her sake given to her by Arthur she turns to put the photographic proof of his slut and him at it into her work bag ready to take back to the flat ( she doesn't and has never felt that the flat was home cause it just hasn't ever had that homey feeling to it.) Arthur then offers to get her some help for the afternoon to help her with the mountain of paperwork that she still has to finish getting though if she wanted to focus on contacting a lawyer to start the process of getting the papers drawn up to divorce her and Ronald that will hopefully be ready by the time she ready to return to the flat.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

Harry was sitting at home thinking to himself about all the different ways over the years that he could of told Hemione how he felt back then and how he still feels to this present day.

When all of a sudden he hears someone knocking at his front door, it was Sarah Charlie's wife she had come to see him as they hadn't talked in a while, she was then asked by Harry if everything was alright with the rest of the weasley family, so she tells him what Charlie had discovered and that Arthur was planning to tell mione him self as well as molly's reaction and that Arthur's non-to pleased with his wife at the moment.

To be honest upon hearing of this harry cant blame any of the actions apart from molly and further more while sarah had been telling harry about Charlie founding out about Ron's cheating, harry just so happens to start to go red in the face with anger and the fact that once upon a time ago Ron would never have thought to do something this despicable to mione, (while all of this was going on he was doing an internal happy dance at the fact that maybe now he stood a chance at telling Hemione how he feels then again he thought I wait a few months before revealing my feelings to her.) after all he didn't realise that he said the last bit out loud till sarah informed him that he right to wait for mione to get herself over the divorce of the prick Ronald first.

So he asks sarah if they meaning her and Charlie had talked about where mione might stay, so she tells him the have and that the also asked the others apart from Arthur who understood because of molly he doest think that mione should stay at the burrow, she then says thanks to Louise's twins Fred and her don't have the room either the same as her and Charlie as the just found out last week that they are finally expecting and right away Charlie turned their only guess bedroom into a nursery, bill and fleur don't have the room either no does Helen and George thanks to their twins as well, Percy doest have room as he and Audrey and their child only live in a two bedroom place and Ginny, she certainly doesn't have any room what with her six children and her small flat how she can afford it still the whole family would like to know.

So harry turns around to sarah ( as he had turned his back on her to reign in his anger at the prick and again at the shock about how many children Ginny now has and the fact that not only is she still to this day trying to get him back but also at the fact that she remains tight lipped about who her children's father's are, he can see why a lot of people call her a slut with that many kids fathered from different men.) to tell her to let Hemione know that she is more then welcome to come and stay for as long as she likes with him,( as the is no way in hell he would put up Ronald-I-must-be-a-hugemungous-cheating-prick-and take-my-stunning-beautiful-wife-for-granted-by-doing-the-dirty-on-her-with-cho-the-office-slut-chang-billius weasley as he knows that Hemione wouldn't want to be the one to stay in their flat, she is more then welcome to come and stay with me.) sarah then looks at his clock on the wall and notices the time and before she leaves she says that she will let mione know that should she not want to stay with her parents that she is able to stay with harry but also that she feels due to molly's reaction to catching her son cheating and not wanting mione to find out, sarah feels that molly will most likely stop at nothing to prevent the divorce from happening between ron & Hemione or for them to split up and all because of her desire for one-big-I-don't-care-if-my-children-or-in-laws-are-absolutely-miserable-happy-weasley-family.

Harry goes on to thank sarah again for telling him everything and bids her good bye and that he'll see them again soon, before he closes the door and goes to his kitchen to get a drink while on the way to the kitchen to get his drink he thinking once more about everything he was just told.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

So that night when mione finally managed to get back to the flat from work she was surprised to find that Ronald weasley (her cheating soon to be ex husband which she is happy about.) was no where in sight once she finished checking the flat for him which at this stage he not there anyway (she thinks knowing the bastard he properly went to changs to finish the interrupted shag session after they had been discovered while Ronald's not here I might as well as pack my belongings up for as I see it he is more then welcome to not only his new slutty bitch ( I don't plan on doing a thing to her, cant wait to see his surprised look that I'm not going to try to work on our fraud of a marriage with him as, that's what it was in my eyes a fraud after all how could it not be when all this time I've been in love and thinking about another man even when me and the prick did have sex which was only when he got me drunk enough I still pretended that he was someone else thrusting into me with his sad to say little prick, Harry's is bigger from what I can recall from the months staying in that tent when Ron up and left us I once happen to walk into the bathroom where Harry was just getting out of the shower at the time and happen to see his package and it is a good 9 inches while Ronald's is a sad 5 and a half inch prick 6 inch at best.) but also to this crappy dump of a flat, knowing him he will most likely assume that I would either stay with one of his family ( my soon to be ex-in-laws understand why I wouldn't want to impose on them plus most don't have the room and I wont stay at the burrow due to molly's reaction at Ronald-small-prick-weasley cheating.) or then if not his family then my parents they all being obvious places that I would likely stay no instead I believe I will see if harry would be happy enough to allow me to stay.

As there is another reason why I wont stay at my parents or any of his family besides them being obvious places for him to find me and to try and weasel his way back into my life just to try to keep this fraud of a marriage going, that is why I plan to stay with ( Charlie told me that he had told Sarah everything and that she was going over to Harry's to tell him everything.) Harry if he will let me, I will stay with him for as long as he will let me.

I plan to wait a good few months before telling Harry how I truly feel about him, so Hermione then packs all he clothes into three cases then she gets her wand out and packs all her other bits and pieces into boxes before shrinking the boxes and putting them into her pocket she had deliberately not shrunk the cases and left them by the front door so that Ron would see them when he first enters the flat when he finally gets back to the flat tonight.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

When Ron eventually got back to his home flat ( but that was only after cho had fully satisfied him and had worn him out completely so he was exhausted.) he was surprised to see a couple of cases by the front door ( didn't mum promise me before we all left that Hermione wouldn't ever find out about him cheating on her with cho) to be honest he not sure if there full of his clothes or Hermione's.

He calls out to her to let her know that he is back from 'work' not having any idea that she knows the truth that he been off for the rest of the day from work ( if the cases are hers she'll properly be going to stay with one of my family for a few days before I shall win her back by making her think that I wont cheat again not bloody likely I will not give up having cho as my mistress ever what I mean to say is that when I go to which ever family member of mine that she plans to stay with I will convince her to come back to me.) just then Hermione comes out of the kitchen.

She calmly ( a little to calmly for Ron's sanity he starts to get a little nervous with how calm Hermione is.) "hello Ronald we need to talk", Ron replies "ok but I don't want this to turn into another argument as I'm exhausted fro a hard day at work ( Hermione thinks don't you mean from shagging chang all afternoon small prick.) and I want back into our bed as of tonight ( oh you will as you will be all on your lonesome prick I wouldn't sleep there again knowing that a few hours ago that you shagged your little bitch there.) and this time herms (wince) you shall not be aloud to kick me out of our bed again." mione then starts to walk over to the couch and sits down right before Ronald follows but just as he is about to sit down on the couch next to her she stats, "no Ronald I would rather you sat in the armchair and another thing when I say we need to talk what I mean to say is I'm going to talk and your going to listen." Ron surprised at her tone can only reply to that with an "oh ok then dear." (at hearing him call her dear mione winces and thinks not long now till I'm out that door and on my way to Harry's.) Ronald then sits in the chair as directed and says " what is it that you need to say to me then." Hermione then takes a deep breath in before letting it out and says to herself mentally ("ok here goes").

t.b.c

a.n.: there rest of the conversation will happen in the next chapter with Harry finally get his girl when its all over or will someone else get her before he can find out in the next chapter.

p.s not sorry about leaving this as a cliffy so don't hate me.


	5. divorce, demand and finalized part 2

Chapter 3. Part 2 divorce demand and finalised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or co.

Warning: strong language and a bit of Ron bashing.

On with the story.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Ronald I know of your affair with chang and to be completely honest with you I couldn't give a toss, but I will have to say this one thing to you on this subject I no longer give a care who you sleep with as I don't plan to stay here any longer, " I want a divorce." At hearing this ron interrupts "NOT going to fucking happen", Hermione continues ignoring Ron's outburst " I don't care if you don't think it will happen because I'm telling you it WILL happen, I've already gone over the divorce papers and signed where I needed to, you will be getting everything THAT was in your name ONLY, now one last thing I've already removed all of my belongings from here now believe me when I say that I am well and truly extra glad that the goblins wouldn't give into your demands to combine mine and your vaults as of this moment Ronald we are OVER my lawyer will be in touch to collect the divorce papers that I'm leaving here for you to sign and so you don't think about incinerating them the have been spelled indestructible." Ron just sigh in resigned way that he wont be winning anytime soon "well where are you planning to stay then if I'm getting this flat and your out of a home". Hermione is clever enough to lie to him about where she is going to stay as she already spoken to the others for them to act as cover where she is staying and she has already told her parents that her and Ron are though her parents are happy that she no longer with Ron as the knew the truth for awhile now but the said the would act surprised and not revel the truth to her ex and will pretend to want to help him feeling like he will properly lie and tell them some bullshit story. Ron " where are you planning to stay." Hermione "to be honest with you Ronald I was planning to stay at Charlie's for a few weeks then I was planning to stay with Fred and Louise for a few weeks as I've already arranged everything with them." ( good thing he doesn't know the truth it not that I don't want to stay with them but I know ron to well after a few days he would try to win me back well it just wont happen ever at least I know that my parents know the truth and that Fred and Charlie have both promised to cover for me with the dickhead of a brother I just hope Harry will let me stay with him who know if he does we could in a month or two try to be more then just friends after all I do truly love him even if he doesn't know it yet.) meanwhile Ronald is thinking ( I will contact her parents later and get them on my side by spinning them some cock and bull story then I shall give her a day or two at my brothers before going on with my plan and I am getting my perfect mothers help with it all.) so Hermione then got up and walked straight over to the front door picked up her cases and walked out the door, when she was a good few blocks away from that old crappy flat she apparated to Harry's house and knocked on his door.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Its now been a total of 6 months since Hermione came to stay with Harry, and as of today it has been 4 glorious months since her divorce to the prick was finalised.

Harry has decided that today would be the day that he sits Hermione down and tell her how he feels about her as it turns out that he had realised a month or two ago that she had never loved Ron as she was not as devastated about the divorce as he thought she would be.

Mione then enters the living room she is humming to herself one of her old favourite Disney tunes, she smiles towards Harry and then precedes to ask if the could talk as she has something important that she wishes to tell him and by the looks on his face she can tell that he obviously has something that he wants to tell her something as well.

The pair of them sit down next to each other on the couch and Harry decides to start the conversation of by telling he how much he loves having her stay with him and that he wishes for her to stay with him permerntly and that to be extra honest with her he is completely, utterly and madly head over heels in love with her and has been for years.

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement but once she recovers from the shock she takes action by leaning forward and kisses Harry with every fibre of her being and tells that she feels the same about him and that she was sorry the didn't get to be with him sooner and that she has always regretted having anything to do with Ron in the romance sense as he was never a romantic she had to nag him about the simplest lest thing but from here on out she will never mention the prick and her relationship around theirs again and that Ronald-prick-weasley was in her mind second best and that was the only reason she was with Ron at that time was she thought that Harry would never feel the same way about her but as she now knows differently it no longer matters as she can finally be with him and kiss him when ever she wants too and that she would love to stay here always.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

It has now been a grand 7 months since harry and Hermione finally admitted how the feel about each other and started being with one another at last and even though the still had yet to make love to one another as they don't mind waiting a bit longer for that step in their relationship they just simply wouldn't change a thing, and only a few well trusted friends of theirs knows about their relationship ( to be honest you can properly guess which friends they are) but the just couldn't be any more happy then they are.

Tonight harry is planning on taking Hermione out for a romantic candle lit dinner ( cause unlike her joyous ex he can and is in fact romantic and treats her how she should be treated and they share the housework load equally between the two of them.), so that he can propose to her ( down on one knee of cause), ( as the prick weasley never did that he just asked her with his and her family all standing about so dint have much chance to say anything but yes to the prick.). he then once Hermione is ready to go out he takes them to her favourite restaurant and as he expects everything goes to plan, Hermione upon she her man down on one knee proposing to her giddily accepts his marriage proposal and make the suggestion to him that the elope and get married in secret In the next week or so.

T.B.C.

A/N sorry about the long with my laptop was playing up but thanks for waiting and let me know what you think to the whole story so far there will be a sex scene in the next chapter of so be patient a little longer for the smut if a receive any reviews who don't like my story I shall ignore them as this is my first story as I mention in previous chapters they rest of the weasley wont be bashed apart from ron and molly as ron has his mother wrapped round his pinkie and the rest of them will be back in the story soon.


	6. harry and miones wed night

Chapter 4. Mione and Harry's wedding night.

Disclaimer: see other chapters for the disclaimers.

Warnings; smut will happen in this chapter.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Its now been a week since Harry proposed and mione the love of his life accepted and as of today the pair of them have in fact eloped abroad to Ireland ready for not only to marry but also for a few days away as a honeymoon.

At this moment in time they are currently in a church in Dublin with a couple of locals a their witnesses to their marriage after the ceremony and have signed everything that need to be signed for the muggle world, they are then quick to head over to the Irish ministry to register the marriage in the magical world as well as the muggle world ( something that Hermione and her ex never did they had only a muggle marriage as she knows there is no divorce in the magical world unless the has been a case of either 1. Child abusers. 2. Wife or husband beaters.) to be honest with herself Hermione cant wait for later on tonight when she and Harry her gorgeous new husband will finally get to consummate not only their new marriage but also their relationship as a whole at long last.

Once finished at the church and then at the Irish ministry they then start to walk around the town and stop of at a small café for some lunch before going on to find a five star hotel ( as Harry feels that for their honeymoon that mione deserve the best that money can afford in fact they had discussed moving out of their current small three bedroom house and buying a house that has six bedrooms and two bathrooms a large living room and a large kitchen with a pantry and a wine cellar and the also want it to have a medium sized living room that could be used as a personal family library and they also want the new house to have a study as well as a nice family sized dining room and a large back yard. They don't plan to let Ron know their new address once the do find one that they love.) ( they have seen one in fact and have already put and offer in and are awaiting to find out if the have been successful Charlie said they would let know once he knows on their behalf.) for not only tonight but also for the next week.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Later that night once the happy newlyweds have checked into the hotel and been upstairs to not only put the small bit of luggage down but to also check out the room to see what the view from the penthouse suite was like.

Once the have finished checking everything out Hermione goes to the large bathroom to slip into something more comfortable, while his new wife is getting ready in the bathroom Harry slips his jacket, shoes, socks, tie and shirt off and starts to remove his belt feeling that maybe Hermione might want to finish helping him taking the last of his clothes off.

Once out of the bathroom mione wonders over to him and kisses him once and undoes his trousers and slips them off leaving Harry in only his boxers and kisses his chest a couple of times before moving her lips back to his lips.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Warning: smut about to happen you have now been warned so not haters please.

Harry starts to kiss Hermione with great passion while his hands start off on his waist, next he moves his lips to her neck while he sucks on a sensitive spot he discovered on her neck he slowly walks them backwards when he hears her moan his name for what his already on their own do to her he feels pleased that just by his kisses he has her moaning and becoming greatly more aroused. While she enjoys his attention and his delicious kisses and becoming more aroused then thought possible she can see for herself how aroused by her he is just by the large bulge in is boxers, next thing they both have lost what little clothes the had left on and Harry gently encourages her to lie down on the bed which she does while gesturing for him to lie down with her she goes back to kissing him as passionately as they both are able to.

While he kisses her once more Harry's hand start to at long last explore mione's glorious naked body with her hands doing the same to him, the next thing he hears is a moan coming from his wife's lips as one of his hands start to caress her breasts and his other hand move down to her centre, while she is enjoying and moaning at what his hands are doing to her she takes his cock into her hand hear his sudden gasp of surprise by her action she gets back to her attention on his cock by starting to slowly stroke him till he ends up Cumming all over her hand, once he is recovered and back to being hard as a rock.

After the have both recovered from their orgasms and Harry is once more hard mione becomes slightly frustrated at his pace of taking things slow as they have their whole honeymoon as well as the rest of their lives to take their sex life slow, so mione quickly rolls her man onto his back where she then precedes to straddle his cock, once she has become used to having his large member inside of her Hermione tells him to get moving, now finally inside off his wife he feels like he is in heaven so when he hears her tell him to start to move he doest hesitate and starts to thrust up into her as she comes down again onto his member, they end up making love like that for hours having multi orgasm though the whole time ( his mione made sure that he never used any sort of protection as they wanted to start trying for a family straight away).

End of smut.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

For the rest of their honeymoon they have no plans of leaving their room until it is time to check out.

a/n what you think of my first full smut screen and also what do you think shall happen next chapter let me know in the review section


End file.
